Подарочек, или Мать в законе
by Alyona
Summary: Вместо этого он сделает подарок любимому шефу... или просто любимому? – своими руками. Стеб, эротический слэш.


** ПОДАРОЧЕК, или МАТЬ В ЗАКОНЕ**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Фэндом:** CSI ЛВ  
**Пейринг:** грандерс  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Жанр:** эротический стёб  
**Дисклаймер:** Всё чужое, моя только любовь и мама Гриссома  
**Саммари:** "Вспомнив о Кэтрин, Грэг понял, что вопрос с подарком практически решен. Ибо Гил сказал "Не покупать": так Грэг и не будет ничего покупать. Вместо этого он сделает подарок любимому шефу... или просто любимому? – своими руками".

&

Всё началось с того, что у Гриссома планировался день рождения. Нет, не в том смысле, что готовилась большая вечеринка: Гриссом сразу сказал, что никаких вечеринок по этому поводу не потерпит. А Грэгу сообщил отдельно, шепотом: "И не вздумай покупать мне никаких подарков, слышал?"  
Однако август все равно когда-нибудь должен был наступить, и семнадцатое число тоже настало бы абсолютно точно. И Грэг бы повесился на ремне от собственных джинсов, если бы не придумал, как поздравить Гила с таким праздником.  
Учитывая еще тот факт, что они уже полгода жили вместе. Правда, об этом, кроме Кэтрин, пока еще никто толком не знал.  
Вспомнив о Кэтрин, Грэг понял, что вопрос с подарком практически решен. Ибо Гил сказал "Не покупать": так Грэг и не будет ничего покупать. Вместо этого он сделает подарок любимому шефу... или просто любимому? – своими руками. Или ногами. Или чем там еще это делают?

В обеденный перерыв он подошел к коллеге и тихонечко сказал:  
- Кэтрин, слушай... а это правда, что ты когда-то танцевала стриптиз?  
- Правда, – ответила до невозможности гордая Уиллоуз, наклонившись так, чтобы было видно декольте. Она еще никак не могла поверить, что такой симпатичный мальчишка не запал на нее, как все новенькие сотрудники, а предпочел кое-кого другого. И кого: умереть можно со смеху!  
Но, так или иначе, Кэтрин все еще не оставляла попыток самоутвердиться.  
- Ты не веришь? – игриво спросила она у смутившегося Грэга. – Тебе показать?  
- Нее... то есть да... то есть это... – парень начал заикаться и отводить глаза, и Кэт грешным делом подумала, что она на верном пути. Нет, конечно, к Гриссому у нее не было никаких претензий, даже наоборот, - но вы не можете себе представить, как это досадно, когда у тебя сначала один кадр срывается с крючка, а потом еще и другой. Более того: они, оказывается, выбрали друг друга!  
Мало кто мог это понять. Разве что Сара. Но там, кажется, вообще какая-то клиника.  
- Так чего ты хочешь-то? – Уиллоуз подошла ближе и интимно заглянула Грэгу в глаза.  
- Это... научи меня, а?  
Чего угодно ждала несчастная женщина, но не этого.  
- Зачем тебе? – не сдержала она удивления. – Подработать, что ли, собрался где? Ну, в общем, - она критически осмотрела Грэгову фигуру в мешковатом халате, - данные вроде есть. А ну, сними эту хламиду, - она резким движением сдернула с техника халат. – Повернись... та-ак… - Кэтрин с видом знатока обошла вокруг и осталась чрезвычайно довольна. – Да, пожалуй, у тебя получится! Если хочешь, могу порекомендовать твою кандидатуру своим знако...  
- Да нет же, – перебил Грэг, мгновенно перестав стесняться. Кажется, он понял, что если будет продолжать мяться и краснеть – то не успеет глазом моргнуть, как его зачислят в какой-нибудь клуб на Стрипе штатной единицей. – Я это... того... в личных целях хочу... понимаешь, - тон его стал таким, словно он объясняет кому-то очень бестолковому, сколько будет дважды два, - я Гилу подарок хочу сделать. На день рождения.  
- Гриссому? На день рождения? Станцевать стриптиз? – Кэтрин была беспредельно поражена. А потом негромко хихикнула: - Он что, без стриптиза уже того, не справляется?  
- И неправда совсем! – теперь Грэг явно обиделся. – Я же от души… просто…  
- Да не сердись, я шучу, - Уиллоуз поняла, что слегка перегнула палку, а ей тем не менее хотелось посмотреть, что же будет дальше. – Приходи ко мне сегодня домой после смены: у меня как раз мама с Линдси уехали на каникулы. Да не смотри на меня так! Не съем я тебя, больно ты мне нужен! – разумеется, она слегка кривила душой, но чего не сделаешь ради чистоты эксперимента? – И это… не забудь белье надеть поприличней. А то знаю я вас, мужиков, - по три дня в одних трусах ходите! Сам же мне рассказывал про своих приятелей?  
- Так не про себя же, - Грэг, казалось, опять обиделся. Ну что за ранимая душа! И как он с Гриссомом живет, уму непостижимо.  
- В общем, я предупреждаю. Просто обучаться будем до белья, не дальше. Дальше своему Гилу на день рождения будешь показывать!

- Значит, музыку выбираем помедленнее, но так, чтобы была не тягучая... – Кэтрин сосредоточенно перебирала диски на полочке у музыкального центра. – Мэнсон твой не подойдет, и не вздумай: Черный флаг тоже. Ага, вот: Дона Саммер – то, что нужно. И плавно, и ритмично, и эротично в меру... – Она прищурилась и посмотрела на Грэга. – Ты в футболке будешь или в рубашке танцевать?  
- Эээ... я не знаю. А как надо?  
- Лучше в рубашке. Она на пуговицах, процесс завлекательнее смотрится. Ну, до раздевания мы еще дойдем, а сейчас основные движения. Шеста дома наверняка нет? Ясно, - не дала она Грэгу ответить. – Откуда у Гриссома в дома шест? Это все равно, что у меня дома тарантулы. Значит, будем без шеста. Еще лучше будет. Итак, смотри и повторяй: делаешь шаг назад, слегка прогибаешься, выставляешь таз вперед…  
- Эээ... а зачем?  
- Надо, - сурово оборвала Кэтрин. – Ты учиться пришел или вопросы задавать? Вопросы своему Гилу задавать будешь, - добавила она с легким ехидством. – Так на чем мы остановились?  
- На тазе... эээ... на тазу.  
- Ага! Значит, выставляешь таз вперед и делаешь несколько легких вращательных движений. Стоп, стоп, - ну вот что ты задом крутишь, как голубой на пенсии?  
- А-а-а... – Грэг даже не нашелся, что сказать. – Кэтрин... я это... вроде как мне еще далеко да пенсии?  
- Ах, да, - наставница слегка стукнула себя ладонью в лоб. – Прости, пожалуйста. Ну, не на пенсии, ладно. Но движения должны быть еле-еле заметные… вот, хорошо, теперь пару шагов влево... прогибайся, прогибайся! Теперь обратно, теперь пару шагов вправо... дальше ты как бы потягиваешься... отлично!.. - а потом словно невзначай опускаешь руки и подхватываешь футболку снизу.  
- Ты же сказала - рубашку?  
- Ох, и в кого ты такой зануда, – разозлилась Кэтрин. – Ты же сейчас в футболке пришел? Значит, пока работаем с футболкой. Подхватываешь ее снизу - и ме-е-едленно снимаешь через голову, протаскивая по груди. Так-так-так, молодец! – Кэтрин почувствовала, как от такого зрелища сама смутилась не хуже своего ученика. И подумала: "Если Гил это увидит и его не хватит удар на месте - я решу, что он конченый импотент".  
- Молодец, Сандерс, п-потрясающе, - произнесла она вслух. – Так, теперь джинсы… не торопись, не торопись, - медленно выскальзываешь… Черт, какой талант пропадает!..  
И вдруг Кэтрин икнула и уставилась на Грэга во все глаза.  
- Сто-оп, а это что?  
- Как что? Трусы, – снова покраснел бедняга.  
- Я вижу, что трусы, – ехидство в голосе Кэтрин возросло неимоверно. – Ты сам-то как думаешь: кто-нибудь в ТАКИХ трусах танцует стриптиз?  
- А чем тебе мои трусы не нравятся? – Грэг с тайной гордостью осмотрел свои обтягивающие боксеры от Хьюго Босс. – Ты же сказала - приличное белье? Ну так вот, самые парадные. Я на них, между прочим, ползарплаты грохнул…  
- Это замечательно, - голос у Кэтрин стал совсем въедливым. - Но стриптиз в таких не танцуют. Даже домашний.  
- А что же тогда?..  
- Стринги, – припечатала Уиллоуз. – Красные. Тебе пойдет.  
- Стринги?! – вытаращился парень. – Но это же… это же больно?..  
- Во-первых, если любишь – потерпишь! А во-вторых – умоляю, Сандерс, не рассказывай мне, что тебе ТАМ что-нибудь бывает больно!  
- Да это же совсем другое де… – начал было Грэг, но Кэтрин перебила его:  
- И избавь меня, ради бога, от подробностей! В общем, так: хочешь, чтобы всё было по-настоящему – значит, стринги! Красные! Понял? Давай, придешь завтра в полной экипировке!

День рождения Гриссома прошел замечательно. Имеется в виду - по слухам: так как сам именинник после знаменательной даты на работу не вышел. Взял отпуск на два дня: сказал, что приболел. Возраст, мол, и всё такое... Сотрудники сочувствовали шефу и желали скорейшего выздоровления. И только одна Уиллоуз хихикала про себя. Она так и знала: ученик у нее оказался способным. Исполнение им приватного эротического танца, причем в красных стрингах, даже ее саму привело в некоторое возбуждение, - что уж говорить об одиноких пожилых энтомологах? Видимо, Гил так радовался всю ночь своему подарку, что на следующее утро был просто не в силах встать на работу. И судя по тому, что Грэг тоже взял два дня по болезни – именно так дела и обстояли. "Вот теперь ему, поди, на самом деле больно… сидеть", – подумала про себя Кэтрин. И порадовалась, что ей попался такой потрясающе талантливый воспитанник.  
"Вот за что этому зануде Гриссому такое счастье?"  
А на следующий день она, погруженная в свои мысли, вошла в раздевалку – и увидела, как Ник и Уоррик что-то очень внимательно изучают.  
- Что это тут у вас? Господи, это чьё?!  
- Понятия не имею, - хмыкнул Уоррик, продолжая разглядывать свою находку – веселенькие семейные трусы в ярких ромашках. От одного взгляда на них стразу же хотелось пОшло хихикать – в том числе над тем, кому взбрело в голову такое на себя надеть.  
– Может, Ходжес потерял? Или СуперДэйв?  
- Даже СуперДэйв на напялит на себя ТАКОЕ, - сказала Кэтрин со знанием дела. - А Ходжес тем более! Я могла бы подумать на Гриссома, – она фыркнула, - но….  
- Но? – с любопытством переспросили Ник и Рик, заинтересовавшись, откуда Кэтрин известно, какие трусы носит их босс.  
- …но размер не подходит, - разочаровала приятелей хитрая коллега. – Гриссому это убожество только на одну ногу налезет. Странно…  
Они втроем погрузились в раздумья.  
- Надо Сандерсу в лабу их отнести, - вдруг предложил Ник. - Пусть он снимет ДНК и определит – чье это имущество!  
Тут дверь раздевалки приоткрылась, и вошел Сандерс – легок на помине. Вошел и стал смущенно оглядываться.  
- Ты чего, Грэг? – спросил Уоррик. – Потерял что-то?..  
- Да не то, чтобы... – начал сконфуженный техник, но вдруг увидел в руках у Ника пресловутые семейники в цветочек.  
- Где ты это взял? Дай сюда!  
- Грэгго, ты что? Реактивов нанюхался? – осведомился Ник, отдавая технику странные трусы. – Зачем тебе это убожество? Лучше отнеси их к себе в лабу и выясни научным методом, чьи это!  
- Мои это, - огрызнулся Сандерс, не замечая, как у всей троицы вытянулись лица. – Я в душ ходил и забыл их здесь на лавочке…  
Он снова страшно покраснел, открыл свой шкафчик и начал заталкивать туда злосчастное исподнее.  
- Погоди, Грэг, - пришла в себя Кэтрин, - с каких пор ты носишь такое… такие…  
- С тех самых, как к нам в гости приехала Гилова мама, – выпалил Грэг, не подумавши. А потом, услышав в ответ выжидательную тишину, наконец затолкал жуткие семейники с ромашками в шкафчик, сел на лавочку и горестно начал рассказывать.  
- В общем, семнадцатого числа сидим мы с Гилом, празднуем… – он покосился на Кэтрин, та подмигнула. – И вдруг – звонок в дверь. Я думал, Гилу опять какую-то телеграмму поздравительную принесли: и побежал открывать, как есть, в стрингах.  
- В чем? – не поверил своим ушам Ник.  
- Да не мешай, – шикнула на него Кэтрин. – И кто там был?  
- Мама Гриссома, – произнес Грэг мрачно. – Приехала на день рожденья... без приглашения. А тут увидела меня и давай: "Грэг, дружочек, здравствуй, как у вас дела, как вы себя чувствуете?" Она же старенькая, все время про здоровье спрашивает. Я не знаю, чем прикрыться, стою в этих стрингах как дурак… а потом думаю: не наплевать ли? Поворачиваюсь к ней спиной и ору в комнату: "Гил, твоя мама приехала!" Думаю, он хоть сообразит штаны застегнуть, благо еще окончательно их не снял? Ну и вот…  
- Значит, сорвала тебе "мать в законе" весь спектакль, - Кэтрин сочувственно покачала головой. - Столько репетировали – и оказывается, все коту подл хвост?  
- Ну... в общем, да, – Грэг досадливо вздохнул. – Правда, когда она заснула, мы еще раз повторили, но это было уже не то. А самое страшное было на следующий день!  
Ник и Рик уже сидели, не закрывая ртов. Рик удивленно спросил:  
– И что она с тобой сделала?  
- Она, – Грэг в очередной раз замялся, собираясь с духом, - она пошла по магазинам! А когда вернулась – подозвала меня к себе и говорит: "Знаешь, дружочек, у вас тут в Неваде холодно по вечерам, тем более Гил сказал, что ты теперь выезжаешь в поле. Так вот я категорически запрещаю тебе расхаживать на выездах в таком белье!" И протягивает мне сверточек; а там… – Грэг от полноты чувств даже всхлипнул. – А там – эти жуткие семейники с ромашками!..  
- Так она что, волновалась, что ты в стрингах будешь Гилу изменять на выезде, что ли? – деловито уточнила Кэтрин.  
- Нет, - произнес парень совсем убитым голосом. – Она и слов-то таких не знает – изменять! Она сказала, что у меня белье слишком открытое, и что я застужу себе всё и получу хронический простатит, и тогда….  
Договорить ему не удалось: Ник и Рик повалились на лавочки в приступе даже не хохота, а натурального ржания.  
- Погоди, Грэг, - спросила тем временем Кэтрин, - ты хочешь сказать, что мама Гриссома, утонченная натура с безупречным вкусом, владелица художественной галереи, всучила тебе – молодому сексапильному парню – вот это вот убожество в цветочек?  
- Да! – вскочил Сандерс. – Всучила! Более того, когда мы сегодня собрались на работу и Гил пошел машину выгонять из гаража, его мамаша заставила меня снять джинсы и продемонстрировать ей, что я это убожество действительно надел на работу!  
Кэтрин на секунду потеряла дар речи.  
- То есть... КАК она тебя заставила?  
- Взглядом, - ответил Грэг с запредельным сарказмом. – Она может! Ты просто не знаешь Гилову маму…  
Кэтрин довольно улыбнулась. И сказала с легкой иронией:  
- Но зато теперь ты, дружочек, будешь знать, что свекровь – это оч-чень серьезно!


End file.
